The present disclosure generally relates to speech recognition, and more specifically to learning out-of-vocabulary words with a user feedback.
Handling of out-of-vocabulary words in speech recognition systems is known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,612 that reports calculating, within the framework of a speaker dependent system, a standard filler, or garbage model, for the detection of out-of-vocabulary utterances, or US Application 2003/0187643 that reports subword decoder and a dictionary lookup to process a spoken input, or http://kww.iikt.ovgu.de/iesk_media/downloads/ks/publications/papers/2007/interspeech_2007_mh.pdf; or A. Rastrow, A: Sethy, and B. Ramabhadran. A new method for OOV detection using hybrid word/fragment system. pages 3953-3956, 2009a.
Handlings of out-of-vocabulary words is also further known in the art, as can be found, for example, in the following publications:                http://www.cs.cmu.edu/˜lqin/cmu_files/icassp2012.pdf;        http://www.busim.ee.boun.edu.tr/˜speech/publicatiorns/Speech_Recognition/icassp04ali.pdf, or        http://homes.esat.kuleuven.be/˜konijn/DIRAC/DIRAC_WS. pdf;        